


For Your Sake

by decorafeminae



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorafeminae/pseuds/decorafeminae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short drabble that starts at the end of “Steven The Sword Fighter” and goes into a private moment between Garnet and Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Sake

With Amethyst's ankle tied securely to a rope, Garnet paraded the floating gem casually as she strolled back to the beach. It had taken a while, and a lot of jumping on her part, to finally get Amethyst back down from the clouds after she'd accidentally released her foot earlier that day. In the end, when Amethyst was hit by a Boeing 747, she burped enough of the clouds in her stomach so that Garnet was finally able to grab a hold of her.  
Upon nearing the beach house, both she and Amethyst could hear a loud commotion coming from inside. She could hear Steven shouting, but she had no idea as to why. Breaking into a sprint they hurried up the stairs and Garnet quickly forced the door open with her free hand.  
"Steven! We heard fighting," she said, worry coating her typically relaxed tone of voice. The boy was standing with a mop in his hands and a distressed expression upon his face. She tugged the string that held Amethyst down and dragged her in, hitting the gem's head against the door frame in the process.  
"Ow!" Amethyst briefly complained, her eyes focusing onto the boy quickly. "Are you alright? What's going on?"  
"Oh, just mopping," the boy explained before swinging the mop at a bit of hologram that was hovering in the air. "Die!" A smile spread across Steven's face as he tried to uphold his claims of mopping in the middle of the night by scrubbing the floor with the mop.  
"You know, I might miss Pearl a whole lot, but sometimes you just have to accept things the way they are before you--"  
The entire room fell silent as a bright glow filled it from wall to wall, their attention simultaneously directed towards Pearl's gem. It levitated from its spot in a blanket bundle upon the floor, and it floated in their direction. The light surrounding the gem then began to form Pearl's outline, shifting between previous forms before settling on her newest one.  
"Nevermind! Pearl's back!" Steven shouted, smiling from ear to ear.  
Pearl let out a sigh of relief as she was lowered to the ground, a soft smile gracing her lips as she examined her updated form. "Ah... that's much better."  
Steven ran up to her and tangled himself around her legs, earning a little gasp of surprise from the pale gem. "Hey," she managed to breathe out, smiling down at the child. "Miss me much?"  
Suddenly the boy reeled back, "Oh, man! I had this whole thing planned out for when you came back!" The boy ran off to the kitchen, leaving Pearl the chance to take a look at her surroundings.  
"Uh, Steven, what happened to your room?" She then noticed that Garnet and Amethyst had moved closer, her eyes narrowing at Amethyst's bloated form and her expression souring. "I don't even want to know what happened to you."  
"I got hit by an airplane."  
Steven had returned, his shirt tied around his head while he smacked a wooden spoon against a pot. "Pearl's back! Pearl's back!" he chanted, making a circle around the three of them.  
"Steven, what are you doing?" Pearl asked over the racket the boy was making. She turned to look at the other gems only to be greeted by an untimely burp from Amethyst. She grumbled about how she wasn't able to leave them alone for a second, she then started to waltz after Steven in hopes of pursuading him to stop his little parade.  
The three of them had managed to get Steven back to sleep with some of coaxing, and after Amethyst had disappeared into her room, it left just Garnet and Pearl. Once they were alone in the house, Garnet embraced the smaller gem in her arms. They'd been keeping their courtship hidden from both Steven and Amethyst with the knowledge that someday they would need to come out of secrecy.  
Pearl leaned into Garnet's arms, her own circling around the taller gem's waist. "I'm sorry I took so long," she apologized.  
"There's no need for that," Garnet assured her. She lay her head atop of Pearl's as they stood together. "We're all just glad you're back."  
The petite gem chuckled lightly, making sure her volume wouldn't disturb Steven despite that they were standing past the warp pad, right outside of the temple door. She carefully pulled her head back in order to look up at Garnet, her lips curled gingerly.  
"I missed you all myself, truthfully," she admitted.  
Garnet leaned down and pressed her lips to Pearl's, letting herself savor the familiar taste of the smaller gem. "I know that both you and I discourage Amethyst's rushed regenerations, but please try to hurry next time. For our sake."  
"For your sake," Pearl teased lightly before kissing Garnet in return.


End file.
